Princess Odette
Odette is the main protagonist in Barbie of Swan Lake. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Story Odette is a peasant girl, the youngest daughter of a baker. She is the entire opposite of her brave, courageous eldest sister Marie. Odette is shy and uncertain; she loves to dance and her father says she is a wonderful dancer. He suggests she go to village dances with Marie, but she doesn't want people staring at her. One day, a unicorn appears in the village. Odette follows it and discovers an enchanted forest, separated from the rest of the world by a waterfall and magical portal. The unicorn opens the entrance by its horn and Odette follws it in. There, she finds the unicorn caught on a branch with a rope on its neck. Odette goes to it and tries to helt the unicorn, but is shocked to discover that it can speak. Looking around for something to cut the rope, Odette sees something shining in a tree hollow. She approaches the tree and grabs a pink crystal, using it to cut the rope. When the unicorn gets released free, the Fairy Queen of the forest appears and tells Odette that as she freed the magic crystal, she is the one who can save the Enchanted Forest, which was invaded by Rothbart, an evil wizard. Odette is unsure and gives the crystal back to the Fairy Queen. Lila, the unicorn, escorts her and on the way, she tells Odette about Rothbart. Suddenly, two giant birds appear in front of them; the large raven is Rothbart and the small crow is Odile, his daughter. Rothbart turns Odette into a swan. Rothbart later sends the handsome Prince Daniel to kill Odette, but Daniel is bewildrered by her beauty. When Odette turns to a human, she and Daniel fall in love. The adventure begins when Odette sets out to find the Book of Forest Lore, and defeat Rothbart. Personality Odette is very shy and an unsure young girl, but she saves Prince Daniel when Rothbart attacks him. Later in the movie, she turns out as a brave girl after she defeated Rothbart. Appearance Odette is a teenager with long light blonde hair and blue eyes and is seen in a variety of clothe Barbie-of-Swan-Lake-the-old-barbie-movies-26537918-1024-576 - Copy.png|Blue dress efr3d - Copy.png|Pink dress ref - Copy.png|Swan-princess gown Barbie-of-Swan-Lake-the-old-barbie-movies-26538105-1024-576 - Copy.png|Swan-ballet dress s. First dress Odette wears white and light blue dress when she works in her father's bakery Second dress She wears a light pink gown when she had dinner with Prince Daniel Swan dress Her swan dress is light blue, pink, and white with layers to resemble feathers. Ballet swan dress Odette's top is still the same, but her skirt is knee-length. She wears a pink ballet shoes. Quotes *''"Wait! Please, you have the wrong girl, I can't be the one. I haven't "overcome" anybody in my life!"'' *''"I'm not brave like you."'' *''"I have to find a way to break this spell."'' *''"Daniel, I... I can't. I don't know why, but somehow, I'm connected to the Magic Crystal,'' I need to stay here to help them! I will break the spell somehow." *''"A friend once told me, you're braver than you think"'' Trivia *Odette is the second Barbie character who likes dancing,the first being Clara, the third is Genevieve, and the fourth is Kristyn *Odette shares her name with Odette from Barbie in The Pink Shoes. Gallery Screenshots 009.png|Odette with her crown 009h.png|Odette eating dinner with Daniel 87887.png|Odette dancing ballet 2323.png|Odette as a swan 776.png|Odette lying weak on the ground 22.png|Odette dancing with her father Odette and Prince Daniel.jpg|Odette and Prince Daniel at the forest tea party at the wedding.jpg|Odette and Daniel dancing at their wedding Derek and odette.jpg|Odette and Daniel 826871_1333649211455_466_383.jpg 3aa7f4dcb279699560a4aa6c48954df6.png samme-mejias-barbie-of-swan-lake (30).png Wedding-barbie-of-swan-lake-32363859-842-487.jpg Barbie-Swan-Lake-barbie-movies-15677274-736-412.jpg Two-for-One-barbie-of-swan-lake-32363832-842-487.jpg Barbie-of-Swan-Lake-barbie-of-swan-lake-13653022-640-368.jpg princess odette.png 397109_1268557589539_full.jpg swan lake odette.jpg Barbie-of-Swan-Lake-the-old-barbie-movies-26537848-1024-576.png Barbie-of-Swan-Lake-the-old-barbie-movies-26537856-1024-576.png Barbie-of-Swan-Lake-the-old-barbie-movies-26537860-1024-576.png Barbie-of-Swan-Lake-the-old-barbie-movies-26537967-1024-576.png Barbie-of-Swan-Lake-the-old-barbie-movies-26538063-1024-576.png Barbie of Swan lake PC.jpg Dolls barbie-swan-lake-barbie.jpg|Odette doll with her wings Odette-doll-barbie-of-swan-lake-32877730-500-485.jpg|Another view of Odette doll with the pink wardrobe Odette-doll-barbie-of-swan-lake-32877729-378-500.jpg|Another view of Odette dolll with a swan Odette-doll-barbie-of-swan-lake-32877739-319-500.jpg|Tea party Odette doll 522209_156091481184988_2058549408_n.jpg|A new version of Odette doll See Also Category:Barbie of Swan Lake Characters Category:Princesses Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Protagonists Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Wives